Blog użytkownika:Darcia123/Z życia agentki.
Dedykacja dla wszystkich, którzy chcieli abym napisała tego bloga. *Nexty będą pojawiały sie co tydzień jak na innych blogach. *Pisane z perspektywy Astrid. *Liczę, że sie podoba. :) *Czkawka ma nogę i nie straci jej. 1. Marzenią trzeba czasem pomóc. Odkąd pamiętam chciałam być wolna i niezależna. Mój ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że kobieta nadaje się jedynie do garów i opieki nad dziećmi, może to dlatego nie chciałam być kobietą tylko sobą. Tak wiem dziwnie to brzmi nie chciałam być kobietą mimo niż ją jestem. Jednak moim marzeniem nie jest zakładanie rodziny i siedzenie w domu tylko wyjazdy, podrze, niebezpieczeństwo. Oto ja, jedyna w swoim rodzaju Astrid Hofferson. Piękna i niezależna kobieta. Niedawno skończyłam szkołę na wydziale kryminalnym i teraz wybieram się do mojej nowej pracy. Jestem bardzo ciekawa jak tam będzie, mój ojciec nie zaakceptował tego, że chcę wyjechać i pozostawić ich samych jednak nie zakazał mi wyjazdu co więcej pomógł mi w zbiórce funduszy na ten cel. Musiałam być cierpliwa abym została agentką gdyż kobiety nie są zbytnio lubiane w tym zawodzie. Nie wiem czemu, ale jakoś myśl o niebezpieczeństwie mnie pociągała byłam pewna, ze jest to najlepsza forma rozładowania mojej nieustanej energii. Nic, ale to nic nie było wstanie mnie przestraszyć czy to już rozkładające się ciało czy jakieś odrażające części ludzkiego ciała. Byłam nieustraszona, no dobra ni9 do końca… jedyną rzeczą jakiej się boje to… pająki! Wiem że to dziecinne, ale one mnie przerażają są takie wstrętne. Teraz jadę razem z Wichurką do mojego nowego mieszkanka. Pewnie zastanawiacie się kim jest Wichura. Otóż jest to mój ukochany piesek. Wiem dziwne nazwać psa Wichura, ale mi się jakoś podoba. Jest tak szybka, że aż strach mimo iż jest to Owczarek Niemiecki. Moje kochane psisko nie jest zbytnio zadowolone nowym mieszkaniem bo w starym miało duży plac i mogło się wybiegać, a teraz będę musiała ją wyprowadzać. No mówi się trudno, nic przecież nie zrobię i tak jest to mała zapłata na nowa posadę. Gdy tylko taksówka zatrzymała się przed pięknym po budynkiem wyszłam z niej i udałam się do mojego nowego domu. Wichura Była jakby sparaliżowana, żaba rdzo nie wiedziała jak na się zachowywać bo nigdy nie przebywała w domu, a teraz miała ty zostać i to na zawsze już nigdy nie będzie mi jej wyganiał. Teraz zostałyśmy tylko my. Dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki. Teraz tylko pozostaje mi się urządzić i jakoś przyzwyczaić się do samotnego życia, życia bez kochanej gotującej ci mamy. -Chyba nie będzie aż tak źle? –zapytałam mojej psiej przyjaciółki. –Będziemy mieszkać same, same będziemy sprzątać i gotować. –gdy tylko moje psisko usłyszało słowo „gotować” zaskomlało i schowało się pod nowy stół. Tak i to w takich momentach dowiadujesz się co myśli o tobie twój wierny towarzysz. 2.Nowa praca, nowe życie. -Moja droga, czy jesteś tego pewna? –zapytał ciekawski szef agencji specjalnej Sączysmark Jorgenson. -Jestem bardziej niż pewna. –odparłam pewnie i zgromiłam go wzrokiem. Może i jest ode mnie starszy bo mam zaledwie 20 lat, a on no z jakieś dwadzieścia parę, ale wiem, że nie o wiem mu chodziło tylko o mój wygląd. Można powiedzieć, że z wyglądu nie nadaję się na agentkę specjalną. Długie blond włosy najczęściej związane w kucyka, skośna grzywka na prawą stronę i duże niebieskie oczy. Każdy chłopak mówi mi, że jestem raczej modelką niż agentka. -W takim razie musisz mi należycie podziękować. –uśmiechnął się spoglądając na mój biust, a później przeszedł na moje oczy. -Raczej nie. –odparłam i wyszłam trzaskając drzwiami. –On jest idiotą. –mruknęłam pod nosem. Szłam zdenerwowana jak nie wiem co przez długi szeroki korytarz. Cały był pomalowany na biało co sprawiało wrażenie przebywania w szpitalu na oddziale dla psychicznie chorych. Denerwowało mnie zachowanie mojego nowego szefa jednak z tego co się dowiedziałam to osoby z którymi mam współ pracować są naprawdę w porządku. Weszłam do małego pomieszczenia gdzie oparta o wygodne oparcie siedziała młoda kobieta gdzieś w moim wieku. -Witam. –powiedziałam nieśmiało gdy jej tajemniczy wzrok powędrował na mnie. -Pewnie jesteś Astrid. –powiedziała uśmiechnięta. –Poznałaś już naszego szefa, więc powiedz mi jaki według ciebie jest. -Mam być miął czy szczera? –zapytałam krzyżując ręce na piersi. -Szczera. -Jest idiotą. –wyznałam wzdychając ciężko. -To wspaniale! –wykrzyknęła na cały gabinet. –To znaczy, że można z tobą jakoś normalnie porozmawiać i nie jesteś jakaś ułomną czy coś. -Eeee… nie. –wypowiedziałam zdziwiona jej wypowiedzią. -Spokojnie. Chodzi mi o to, że jesteś normalna skoro nie umówiłaś się z nim na randkę i powiedziałaś, że jest idiotą. -A tak z innej beczki to jestem Szpadka Thorson. Jestem psychologiem, a… -Szpadka co z tymi papierami?! –krzyknął młody chłopak o długich blond włosach. -A to jest mój kochany braciszek Mieczyk. –wyznała znudzona zachowaniem brata, z tego co się domyśliłam są bliźniakami. -Więc gdzie są moje papiery? –zapytał nawet nie zwracając uwagi na mnie. -Masz. –podała mu pliczek dokumentów i odwróciła go w moja stronę –To jest Astrid. Jest naszą nową agentką. -Ładna –stwierdził wymijająco i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. -Milusi. –oznajmiłam odprowadzając go wzrokiem. -Niestety ciężko jest mieć takiego brata. -wyznała zawiedzona jego reakcją. -Niestety muszę już lecieć, ale mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się w nietakt długim czasie. –powiedziałam i pożegnałam się ze Szpadka. Coraz bardziej zagłębiałam się w najdalsze zakątki ogromnego pobudynku. Po pewnym czasie weszłam do dużego pomieszczenia gdzie na metalowym stole leżało „coś” nie wiem co to dokładnie było gdyż widok zasłaniała mi biała jak śnieg płachta przykrywająca to. Podeszłam powoli do nieznanego mi obiektu i leciutko odchyliłam płachtę. -Nie! –krzyknął ktoś za moimi plecami jednak ja się tym nie przejmowałam bo już widziałam to czego miałam sobie oszczędzić. (TAK WIEM, DOPIERO DRUGI ROZDZIAŁ, A JA JUŻ DAJĘ WAM ZAGADKI. ALE JAK TO JA. ZAWSZĘ DAJĘ COŚ ŁATWEGO. J) 3. Kobieca intuicja. Dedykacja dla Użytkownika Wikii 31.61.136.239, 109. 169. 112.121. A specjalna dedykacja dla Piszaca gazetkę szkolną, dziewczyno ty chyba siedzisz w mojej głowie XD Dokładnie o to mi chodziło. Jesteś genialna w zagadkach. J Moim oczom ukazało się zmasakrowane ciało jakiejś młodej kobiety. Niespodziewanie podbiegł do mnie dość tęgi chłopak o blond włosach i zakrył owe ciało. -Nie powinnaś tu przebywać. –odpowiedział spokojnie. -Przepraszam, ale się zgubiłam. Jestem Astrid Hofferson. –przywitałam się z nim. -Astrid Hofferson? –zapytał aby się upewnić. -Tak, a co? -To znaczy, że będziemy razem pracować. –ucieszył się. -Eee… naprawdę? -zapytałam zaskoczona tym, że mnie zna. -Tak. O wybacz jestem Śledzik Ingerman. Jestem naukowcem i przeprowadzam też sekcje zwłok. –przywitał się. -Ja chyba nie muszę się przestawiać? –zapytałam ze śmiechem. Już zaczynam go lubić. Jest jakiś inny. Wszyscy mężczyźni ślinią się na mój widok, a Śledzik nie. To jakaś nowość. -Jesteś najładniejszą agentką w tej agencji i raczej na całym świeci… -chyba za szybko go pochwaliłam –Myślałaś, że ta wieść, że będziesz u nas pracować nie rozniesie się? -Miałam taką nadzieję. –wymruczałam zła. -To był główny temat na zebraniu pracowników. To i to, że Sączysmark jest twoim chłopakiem, ale po rozmowie z tobą nawet takiej krótkiej jestem w stanie dać odciąć sobie rękę, że ty i Smark nie jesteście razem. –powiedział to bardzo pewny siebie. Dziwne przecież jest naukowcem, a nie… -Jesteście ze Szpadką dobrymi przyjaciółmi, prawda? –zagadnęłam ciekawsko. -No można tak powiedzieć. –zarumienił się. –Często ze sobą pracujemy. -Wiedziałam! Łączy was bardziej osobista relacja. –powiedziałam siadając na wysokim krześle obok „zimnego łóżka” i zakładając nogę na nogę. -Skąd ty?! –zapytał zdziwiony, ale po chwili dodał –A Sączysmark ostrzegał, że jesteś sprytna. -To nie spryt. –odpowiedziałam zeskakując i kierując się w stronę wyjścia –To kobieca intuicja. 4.Pierwsza misja cz.1 Dedykację i przeprosiny do tego rozdziłu dostają wszyscy, a szczególmie Piszaca gazetkę szkolą. Jeśli jesteście źli, że nei było nexta wcześnij to musicie zwrócić sie do mojego internetu. Spacerowałam powoli po całym pobudynku co chwila trafiając na jakiś ludzi. Większość z nich to mężczyźni, ale kobiety też się przewijały jednak one pracowały raczej jako sekretarki, a nie agenci. Widziałam też różne sale. Konferencyjne, ale i gabinety pracowników. Wszystkie były niemal, że identyczne, ale jeden różnił się od pozostałych. Był jakiś inny może to z powodu drzwi. Każde były białe, że aż przyprawiało o zawrót głowy jednak te były z ciemnego dębu. Ich konstrukcja była też solidniejsza od reszty co wnioskowało o tym, że ciężko byłoby je pokonać. Na pierwszy Żut oka mogło by się sądzić, że jest to gabinet jakiejś ważnej osobistości no nie wiem może prezydenta jednak gdy dokładniej im się przyjrzałam uświadomiłam sobie, że już wcześniej je widziałam. To by gabinet Smarka. A więc to tak. Ten wielki szef agencji jest wielkim tchórzem. Muszę przyznać, że jak na dzień dzisiejszy to miałam już za dużo wrażeń, a szczególnie tych nowych. Postanowiłam iść już do domu i odpocząć od tego wszystkiego. Jednak mój nowy szef wpadł na genialny pomysł zrujnowania mojego planu na resztę dnia. Gdy byłam już zaledwie metr od drzwi wejściowych, gdybym była troszeczkę szybsza to może by mi się udało, ale nie oczywiście on musiał przyjeść i wręczyć mi bilet oraz pliczek dokumentów prosto z drukarki, a skąd wiem, że prosto z drukarki? Odpowiedź jest prosta jak… Sączysmark. Wszystkie kartki były niemal, że gorące. -No to masz szczęście! Nie każdemu trafia się taka ważna misja i to w pierwszy dzień. –pogratulował mi odchodząc jak najszybciej do swojego cieplutkiego biura. -Taa… wielkie szczęście. –wnerwiona ruszyłam do auta i jak najszybciej się w nim schowałam. Jak najszybciej chciałam znaleźć się w swoim domu i obejrzeć moje nowe papiery i bilet na lot do Waszyngtonu. Jeszcze dobrze nie weszłam do mieszkania, kiedy zaatakował mnie… (No kto zgadnie? ) 5. Pierwsza misja cz.2 Wesołych Świąt!!! Mam Nadzieję, że wszyscy będą przeżywali ten czas jak najlepiej ''J No to dedykację wygrywa… Natalia 1407, Astrid95, Użytkownik Wikii 31.61.138.239 i 87.206.73.136 oraz Roxi1902, Piszaca gazetkę szkolną, Wojskowa2003, Astrid2000, Astrid Hofferson12! 21, Wichura mój kochany piesio. Ale zawsze wydawało mi się, że jest troszeczkę lżejsza. Zrzuciłam z siebie to ogromne „bydle” i ruszyłam do kuchni. Rzuciłam na blat kuchenny dokumenty i otworzyłam lodówkę. Była pusta, zupełnie jak moja głowa. Nie wiedziałam, że tak szybko znajdę dla siebie misje. Myślałam, że będę musiała pierw się jakoś zaklimatyzować, a nie od razu lecieć w nieznane. No wiem jedno nigdy nie polubię Smarka. Z rezygnacją odeszłam od lodówki i pogłaskałam Wichurkę. W mojej dłoni wylądowała nowiutka dotykowa komórka. Miał to być prezent na „nowy początek”. Wystukałam numer, który dostałam dziś rano. -Szpadka? –zapytałam gdy usłyszałam czyjś głos w słuchawce. -O cześć Astrid. –ucieszyła się gdy tylko rozpoznała mnie po głosie. -Hej. –przywitałam się -Czy mogłabym mieć do ciebie prośbę? -Jasne. O co chodzi? –zapytała ciekawsko. -Chciałabym abyś zajęła się moją suczką. Muszę wyjechać do Waszyngtonu i nie mam z kim jej zostawić. –powiedziałam zawstydzona tym, że nowo poznaną koleżankę muszę już prosić o przysługę. -Nie ma problemu. –odpowiedziała mi beztrosko. –I tak muszę wziąć sobie wolne w pracy. -Dziękuję. –odpowiedziałam i rozłączyłam się. Rano z wielkimi wahaniami wygramoliłam się z łóżka i spakowałam. Punkt ósma przed mój dom zajechał Szpadka, a za nią czarne BMW. Pożegnałam się z moją sunią i ze Szpadką. Gdy tylko wsiadłam do auta moim oczom ukazał się Smark. -Co tu robisz? –zapytałam zaskoczona. -Moim obowiązkiem jest abyś była bezpieczna w Waszyngtonie. –odpowiedział szarmancko. -Mam zrozumieć, że jestem na ciebie skazana przez cały mój pobyt w Waszyngtonie? –zapytałam wściekła. -Niestety nie. –zacisnął zęby z grymasie rozczarowania. – To on będzie cie ochraniał. -Nie mam zamiaru robić za niańkę. Jestem tylko po to aby przypilnować naszego doktorka i powiedzieć jej co i jak. –usłyszałam dość masywny męski głos. -To jest Eret, mój podwładny. –Mimo iż jest to mój drugi dzień to i tak zdążyłam zauważyć, że Smark lubi poniżać innych. -Niestety. –wysyczał Eret. No już jestem pewna, że mój długi lot do Waszyngtonu jeszcze się przedłuży. 6. Boję się!!! Jakieś pięć minut temu wylądowaliśmy na lotnisku w Waszyngtonie. Lecieliśmy sami, więc chłopaki nie mieli pohamowań jeśli chodzi o swoje kłótnie. Gdy tylko wydostałam się z samolotu miałam ochotę ucałować ziemię i wykrzyczeć na cały głos „Już nigdy więcej z nimi nie lecę!!!”. Jednak resztkami silnej woli powstrzymałam się przed tym czynem. -Witam. –usłyszałam kobietę gdy tylko się odwróciłam na jej ustach zagościł sztuczny uśmiech. -Witam. –odpowiedziałam z równie sztucznym uśmiechem. -O jak miło cie widzieć, piękna. –przywitał się mój szef. -Niestety nie z wzajemnością. –burknęła zła. -Oj przestań, nasza ostatnia noc byłą cudowna. –szepnął jednak wszyscy to usłyszeli. Kobietę tylko otrząsnęła o na samą myśl o tamtej nocy. Widocznie Smark nie ma aż takiego powodzenia u kobiet jak sam twierdził. Z dwoiści złości to było do przewidzenia. -Więc gdzie jedziemy? –zapytałam w czasie jazdy luksusową limuzyną z przyciemnionymi szybami. Czułam się jak pierwsza dama, i to nie dlatego, że jechałam limuzyną lecz obok nas jechało w równych odstępach jakieś sześć może siedem samochodów policyjnych. -Do samego prezydenta. –oznajmił z dumą Eret. Byłam troszeczkę zdenerwowana wystąpieniem przed samym prezydentem. Jednak owa kobieta, która jak się później dowiedziałam miała na imię Heathera. Powiedziała mi, że prezydent nie jest aż taki surowy jak każdemu się wydaje. przy bliskim poznaniu się jest bardzo fajny, podobno. Wysiadłam dokładnie przed głównym wejściem do białego domu. Gdy tylko przekroczyłam próg domu przywitali mnie ochroniarze sprawdzający czy nie posiadam broni. Na moje szczęście zapomniałam ją zabrać. Zaprowadzono nas do dużego nawet jak na standardy „Białego Domu” pomieszczenia gdzie oczekiwał nas już sam prezydent. Byłam mocno podenerwowana i najwidoczniej było to zauważalne gdyż prezydent wyprosił Smarka i Ereta za drzwi i kazał mi usiąść naprzeciwko niego na wygodnym skórzanym fotelu. -Nie masz się czego denerwować. –uspokoił mnie. -Przepraszam, ale to jest moja pierwsza misja. –usprawiedliwiałam się. -Więc teraz wytłumaczę ci po co tu przyleciałaś. –oparł się o oparcie i lekko zachwiał. –Niedawno został zabity mój ochroniarz. Zamach był planowany na mnie jednak udało mi się ustrzec śmiertelnej trucizny. -Trucizny? –zapytałam zaskoczona. –Myślałam, że chodzi o postrzał. -Tak, ale kula była zatruta. Mój najlepszy lekarz się tym zajął i dlatego postanowiłem cię zwerbować do służby. Z twoich akt wynika, że jesteś nie przeciętnie inteligentna i zdałaś psychologię śledczą. -Zgadza się. -No to mam nadzieję, że dogadasz się z Miom zaufanym człowiekiem. Jest niesamowitym lekarzem. –powiedział kierując się ze mną w stronę wysokich metalowych drzwi. Gdy tylko tam weszliśmy doznałam szoku. Znajdował się tam… (No jak myślicie kto?) 7. Kobieta agentką... chyba żarujesz? Piszaca ja się pytam skąd ty to wiesz??? O.o Na gratulacje dla pierwszej osoby, która zgadła i reszty, która tak myślała. I oczywiście reszty…Norvi2000, Szczerb1203, Użytkownik Wikii 79.186.77.13, Znajdował się tam wysoki mężczyzna o blond włosach i dość masywnej posturze ciała. Podeszłam do niego z lekką obawą wydawał się być dość surowy, a nawet niebezpieczny. -Pyskacz masz pomoc. –oznajmił prezydent. -O to świetnie się składa. –ucieszył się. –A gdzie ona jest? –zapytał rozglądając się. -Eee… to ona. –pokazał na mnie i zwrócił się do blond włos ego mężczyzny. –Jest najlepszą agentką jaka został wyszkolona w Akademii Smoków. -Hahahaha… -no nie zaczął się śmiać co za matoł. –Nie no na serio. Kim jest ta moja pomoc? -Ja nie żartuję. To ona. –powiedział stanowczo prezydent wypychając mnie na przód. -Ale… -zawahał się mężczyzna. -Nie ma żadnego, ale ona i pułkownik Haddock będą ci pomagać. –powiedział i wyszedł. Tak najprościej w świecie sobie wyszedł zostawiając mnie na pastwę losu z… nim. -Cześć jestem Astrid Hofferson. –przywitałam się z nieznajomym. -Jestem Pyskacz. –odpowiedział chłodno. -Przyjemniaczek. –mruknęłam pod nosem. -Niestety Pyskacz już taki jest. –usłyszałam dość niski męski głos. -Odwróciłam się na pięcie i spojrzałam wprost przed siebie z niedowierzaniem. Przede mną stał wysoki chłopak miał zielone jak trawa wiosną oczy i brązowe włosy z lekką domieszką rudawego. Muszę przyznać, że był przystojny. -Cześć, jestem Czkawka Haddock. –przywitał mnie z uśmiechem. -Cześć. –odpowiedziałam i po chwili dodałam –Ja jestem Astrid Hofferson. -Miło mi poznać wielką i wielce uzdolnioną agentkę specjalną. –zaśmiał się serdecznie i ukłonił się jak do królowej. -Znasz mnie? –zapytałam zdziwiona -A kto nie słyszał o jedynej dziewczynie, która pokonała wszystkich chłopaków w szkoleniu w Akademii Smoków. –powiedział prostując się i przychodząc bliżej Pyskacz. –A ty musisz być dla niej aż taki niemiły? Co Pyskacz? -Kobiety nie nadają się do tego zawodu! –powiedział odwracają sie od nas i wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Zostaliśmy sami. Było dość niezręcznie, a szczególnie z mojej strony. Niespodziewanie… (No to jak myślicie co się stało?) 8. Bo przypadki nie istnieją. Piszaca ja się do ciebie nie odzywam. Czemu ty wszystko wiesz? No ja się pytam czemu? XD No, ale co wygrałaś, więc dedykacja dla ciebie i barszczyku ''J'' Niespodziewanie do pomieszczenia wpadł Smark. Śpiewał i śmiał się, ale gdy tylko zobaczył obok mnie Czkawkę spoważniał i podszedł do nas ze złą miną. -Witam pułkownika. –zwrócił się do Czkawki. -Cześć Smark. –przywitał go. Przez krótką chwile obaj mierzyli się wzrokiem. Można było się domyślić, że za sobą nie przepadają. -Dowiem się po co zostałam tu wezwana? –zapytałam Czkawki. -Mieliśmy razem pracować, bo zginął jakiś tam ochroniarz. -Mieliśmy…? –zapytałam zdziwiona. -Tak bo widzisz ja muszę lecieć do Afganistanu i to natychmiast. -Wyznał ze smutnym uśmieszkiem. -Aha. –westchnęłam, no nie ukrywam, że miałam nadzieję go bliżej poznać. Wydaje się być miły i… oj no dobrze jest przystojny. Te jego cudne zielone oczy. Może to one tak mnie przyciągają? Nagle usłyszałam piosenkę mojego ukochanego zespołu „I don’t care.” Szybko sięgnęłam do swojej kieszeni i uświadomiłam sobie po dotknięciu telefony, że to nie on dzwoni. -Przepraszam. –odezwał się Czkawka odbierając swój telefon. No nie wierzę. On też lubi Fall out Boy? Jeśli tak to znalazłam swoja bratnią duszę. –Wybaczcie, ale muszę już iść. -Poczekaj ty lubisz Fall out boy? –zapytałam, zaskoczyłam go bo dziwnie na mnie spojrzał. -Przepraszam, ja tylko… -Tak lubię, a ty też? –jednak wrócił do nas i to z uśmiechem. -Tak, to znaczy to mój ulubiony zespół. –powiedziałam speszona jego bliskością. -Cieszę się, że go lubisz bo… (No jak myślicie co powie Czkawka. J ) 9. Jesteś inna. Wygrywa Astrid2000 Zgadłaś pierwsza gratuluję!!! Reszta, która też myślałam podobni wielkie brawa. -… za trzy miesiące będzie ich koncert może byśmy poszli? –zapytał, a mi odebrało dech w piersi. -Jasne. –wydukałam. Nic nie odpowiedział tylko puścił do mnie oczko i wyszedł z uśmiechem. Chyba się rozmarzyłam bo obudziło mnie głośne westchnięcie Smarka. -Ale on jest arogancki. –wnerwił się odwracając się ode mnie i odchodząc. -Chyba ty. –wysyczałam zła. -Co?! –zapytał odwracając się napięcie. -Nic, nic. –uśmiechnęłam się słodko. -No ja myślę. –burknął i wyszedł. No to tyle go widziałam tak samo jak Czkawkę. Swoją drogą jestem ciekawa, co jeszcze nas łączy. Może też lubi klasyczne filmy i horrory. A ciekawe co jest jego ulubionym daniem. Jaki on jest? Może tez mnie polubił? -Moja droga. –usłyszałam złego Pyskacza. Gdy Tylko oprzytomniałam uświadomiłam sobie, że patrzy na mnie zaciekawiony i uśmiecha się. –Wszystkie jesteście takie same. -„Takie”? Czyli jakie? –zapytałam zła, że porównuje mnie do innych dziewczyn, które przyglądają się mu z zaciekawieniem. -No błagam. Czkawka jest przystojny, więc się w nim zakochałaś. –oświadczył załamany –I właśnie dlatego nie chcę aby pomagała mi kobieta. -Uwierz mi nie jestem taka jak inne kobiety. –wyznałam chardko. –Przekonasz się o tym. -Zobaczymy.-zaśmiał się pokazując mi zmasakrowane ciało ochroniarza. Nie był jakoś poharatany nożem czy coś w tym stylu jednak owa trucizna nieznana mi jak dotąd sprawiła rozkład tkanek i skóry. -Wygląda jakby nie żył od paru lat. –zauważyłam odkrywczo. –Jednak z tego co wiem to nie żyje od paru dni. -W rzeczy samej. Musimy znaleźć truciznę jaką go zabito. -Przepraszam. –odezwałam się nieśmiało. –Ale co ja tu robię? Jestem agentką… -zamyśliłam się chwilę po czym dodałam –tropię przestępców i rozbijam szajki lub jakieś bandy, a nie odnajduję trucizny. -O uwierz mi, że twoja obecność jest tu wskazana. Jeśli dowiemy się co to za trucizna to dowiemy się też kto stoi za otruciem i tym feralnym strzałem. Badaliśmy ciało przez parę ładnych godzin. Kiedy zaczęło brakować nam pomysłów co do trucizny postanowiliśmy spotkać się jutro i porozmawiać o tym. Jednak zanim wyszłam Pyskacz podał mi malutką karteczkę. -To coś do ciebie. –mrugnął do mnie i odszedł rzucając przez ramie. –Jednak jesteś inna. Odwinęłam kartkę i nie potrafiłam się opanować. (Jak myślicie czemu? Co jest na karteczce?) 10.Szczęśliwy numer. Specjalne dedykacje dostają… Adve i Vanessa, Szczerb'''1203 '''i oczywiście barszczykowa 5:30 PGS!!! No dziewczyny czekam na odpowiedź kiedy się widzimy na czacie J Dedykacja dla… MaddyM, XDreamworks99X, Użytkownika Wikii 87.206.73.136, Szczerb1203, Adve i Vanessa (Z racji, że napisała to Vanessa to dedykacja dla niej), Astrid Hofferson 12!21, Na karteczce widniał numer telefony i podpis: Zadzwoń do mnie jakbyś chciała porozmawiać. Czkawka Gdy to przeczytałam uważnie rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu i uświadomiłam sobie, że jestem sama z trupem, który nic nie słyszy, więc… -Aaaaaaaa…!!! –pisnęłam szczęśliwa. Może jednak mu się spodobałam? Nie, Astrid co ty gadasz? -Trup się obudził?! –niespodziewanie do pokoju z wielkim impetem wparował Pyskacz. -Nie. A co? –zdziwiło mnie jego zachowanie. -Słyszałem krzyk, ale najwidoczniej to Smark podrywa jakąś laskę i ona go uderzyła. –powiedział kierując się ku wyjściu. -Tak na pewno. –mruknęłam cicho i jeszcze raz spojrzałam na malutką karteczkę. Przytuliłam ją do piersi i obróciłam się wokół własnej osi. Powoli wyszłam z pomieszczenia i udałam się ku wyjściu. Gdy tylko dotarłam do mojego tymczasowego pokoju wyjęłam z kieszenie telefon i wystukałam numer z kartki. Niedługo po tym odezwał się miły męski głos. -Czkawka? –zapytałam zmieszana. -Tak. Kto mówi? -Astrid, Astrid Hofferson. –przedstawiłam się . -O Astrid jak miło cię słyszeć. –ucieszył się –Wybacz, ale przez telefon ciężko jest kogoś rozpoznać. -Nic się nie stało. –odparłam. -I jak tam pierwszy dzień? –zapytał. -Pierwszy dzień? –zdziwił mnie. -Tak. Wiem, że dziś jest twój pierwszy dzień w sprawie. -Było dość… ciekawie. –odpowiedziałam po głębokim zamyśleniu. -A dokładniej? –zaśmiał się serdecznie. -Nie wiem jak mam rozumieć moje położenie. –wyznałam opadając na poduszki. -Nie rozumiem. -Jestem agentką, a nie doktorem. To ty powinieneś być na moim miejscu. -Chciałabyś abym użerał się ze Smarkiem? –zapytał z ironią. -Nie, nie! –odpowiedziałam szybko podnosząc się -Ja tylko… -Spokojnie. –roześmiał się –Rozumiem cie. Ja tak samo się czułem gdy zacząłem mój pierwszy dzień. -Naprawdę? -Tak. –odparł najspokojniej w świecie –Nie przejmuj się tak wszystkim. Połóż się teraz spać, a odpowiedzi same przyjdą ci do głowy. -Dziękuję. –odpowiedziałam i rozłączyłam się. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania